Ark 22 Episode 35: Serizawa Vs The Lost Tetsu
Hiei-slices-zombies-o.gif|Max Akira Tetsu.png|Akashi ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HLgXrFoReI <---) Everyone get back... WHAT IS IT AGH!" Screamed out the thugs as they began to run for their lives it seemed they where being attacked by something they couldn't see a blur of some sort. Blood would began to fly everywhere as the figure that was attacking these thugs slowed down and showed his face to the thugs it only belonged to one Serizawa, Max himself. Looking at the group of five Max shake his head holding his Jaganshi's Blade in one hand " Tell me where is London..." The group seemed not to know as they shouted towards him " Who the fuck is London! Someone get the boss!" Once Max heard him in a quick step he was already behind the male as he slashed his buster sword threw the male causing heavy blood to splash all over the other four this causing them to run Max would grab onto one of the male as he placed his blade to their throat. ( Did_you.jpg|Max <--- Like this) "Now tell me, where is your boss...Hurry or my hand my slip." The thug began to shake in fear as he pointed to the red door that was only a few yards from where they were standing seeing this Max chuckled before tossing the thug towards the door in full speed enough to cause a loud bang to the door but not enough force to open it. As he did Max slowly placed his sword on his back and began to walk towards the male who was now pressed against the door, his speed then quickly sped up as he grew closer he used his leg to kick the male through the door sending him flying through the window if the boss or whoever was suppose to be inside was there they would see the male flying out the window and seconds later a male with a lean, muscular build to him walk through the door his eyes are teal with an angular and slightly slanted shape, giving him a very sinister look. He has spiky black hair with blue outlining and white streaks. His skin complexion is regular peach-tan. He also possess a few scars on his body, which he hides with his outfit which is a long black cloak-like jacket with a grey collar and black pants tucked into black boots. He wears a black undershirt under the jacket. This was known other than Max looking towards the boss Max would scratch the back of his head before speaking " Why dont you make it easier and tell me, where is London.." Akashi would have been sitting on top of a bunch of old creates just watching as always , Akashi really didn't talk much but when he did people had no chooice but to listen he's wasn't very intimedating size or height wise but no matter who it was when he spoken people listened it was like his voice alone demands your attention and your obedeance, though he was small he seemed much bigger than what he really was his very being demands respect and if it isn't givin then he takes it. Akashi has a rather small stature standing at only six feet even now. He has spiky red hair and large eyes with vertical pupils. His eyes are also Heteromatic color one being Red and the other being a yellow/orange color. Though he has a small size his body is pretty well built and he's a lot strong than he may look Akashi's personality can be discribed as strange and extremely intimidating. He carries a certain respect for his gang and for his teammates and has utter faith in their abilities. He has a strong winner-mentality , for him winning is everything in life, Winners are given everything and losers are denied completely. Akashi has never known defeat so he takes winning for granted saying that winning is given to him thus lost sense in victory. For him his skills and power is absolute and gets violent when anyone tries to oppose him , he will not tolerate anyone who opposes him looking down on him or to speak to him in a derisive manner , often saying the only one's who are allowed to look him in the eyes are those who serve him and all others should know their place even his parents. Akashi's not a fun guy and should not be fucked with and often takes things to the extreme. Though this side of him isn't his real self he keeps his real self locked away deep in the depths of his mind but he willingly lets his other self take charge so he stays locked up. their was suddenly a loud commotion outside and then a thump on the door which cause everyone to look that way before suddenly the doors flew open and along with it a member of the gang came flying through the doors and was headed striaght for the window, and Akashi would simply reach his arm out and catch the male with one hand by the back of his shirt holding the male in mid air with little to no problem, Akashi didn't even face the front door to see what was happening , instead his eyes locked onto the male he was holding in his hand , he said nothing just stared at him before soon enough the male passed out and with that Akashi would have dropped the guy onto the ground, before turning his attention toward the male who decided to crash the party, one without a word even said all the men in the place would have charged the male from all angles, there would have been 20+ men in the hangout who would have all attacked him at once throwing punches and kicks towards the male attempting to beat the shit out of him, meanwhile Akashi simply watched not saying a word but his eyes focusing like that of a laser, it was as if he could see everything and he basically could- ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0A9aEOt4MM Max Theme)Once the 20 men came charging at Max to protect their boss, Max got a bit tried of this waiting around he wanted London and Eden Creed to pay for what they did to his family. Max allowed his Sword to drop from his hand as it fell the Sword would soon vanish, as his men where about two inches from hitting Max an blackish orb would surround the young boy as Tentacles would shoot out the orb going through their bodies killing them on contact the eyes of his men would most likely drive Akashi into a state of anger their facial expressions all held fear, fear of not being enough to protect their own boss fear of the Serizawa that stood before them. " Useless.." Max quoted before removing his orb causing the dead bodies to flop on the ground hitting the pavement the floor would turn an bright red color due to the blood spill that recolored the ground they where standing on. Max would began to step over the dead bodies as he looked at the "Leader" " Now, tell me what I need to know where is London Kendrick." Max aimed to walk up to Akashi face to face seeing Akashi was the bigger male Max looked up to him no signs of fear on the face of this Serizawa, the lights began to flicker on and off as they had their stare down. " Something tells me, Your stronger than you look so let me do us a favor and allow us to test the waters.." Max would place his hands in an stance while he was in front of Akashi.( the_forbidden_kingdom_jet_li_vs_jackie_chan_desktop_2100x1400_hd-wallpaper-25930.jpg <- How they would look) (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oM38i6yZ0ZU ))Akashi would have watched as All the men who charged at the male were impaled by tentacles, their faces twisted in fear, pain, and saddness, all of which Did in fact anger him but what in raged him was when he called them useless, upon hearing that Akashi reached his boiling point thoughhis body language nor his face showed any signs of anger or anytype of emotion for that matter , as the male approach him after he killed all of his men just about except for the few stranglers who didn't attack the male head on, Akashi didn't even move instead he just looked at the male as he began speaking saying" Something tells me, Your stronger than you look so let me do us a favor and allow us to test the waters" the whole time watching while the male would get into a stance, and Akashi wouldn't even say a word but would move his hand and his fingers would look as if he was going to flick someone and once he flicked his finger he'd send out a wave of chi which would hit the males head on if he didn't somehow dodge it(How it'd look ----> boom-o.gif )) the wave of chi would send the male flying backward a few feet not really even enough to knock him of his ffet but just enough to send him back across the room and possible into the wall depending on if the male found someway to stop himself , Akashi would then grab onto his blade which was laying down next to him and hopping of the creates and began to proceeded to walk towards him"I don't know anyone named you or London never heard of the guy but what i do know is that you came and killed my men so for that I'm going to kill you i mean its only fair right" he'd say while unsheathing his blade the sun gleaming off of it as he approached the male before suddenly he'd breaking into a full speed sprint charging a the male.- *Woosh* Getting sent back by the force wind Max's body flown backwards but as he flew back he had caught his blanche and landed on the wall with his two feet his body pointed towards Akashi. Hearing him speak and seeing his sword coming into play Max smiled as he replied " Oh really now? I guess were going to have to see about that!" Summoning his Jaganshi's Blade Max would take full speed towards Akashi as well as he held his big buster sword once coming within radius of Akashi Max would attempt to send a total of four slashes towards the male. One towards Akashi chest another one towards his arms and two at his shoulder blades if Akashi was hit by any of these slashes they would leave about a 3 inch cut on his body, Max swings started off slow but then began to speed up each second his swings would become faster his arms moving in a fast motion. if one of these attacks failed Max would began to use his own Buster sword as an shield awaiting for what ever Akashi had in store for him. As Akashi heard the words the male said he watched as the male jumped off the wall while Summoning a large buster blade and coming straight at him and sent on at his arms in which case Akashi would have quickly flipped the blade backwards so the the blade it's self laid across his arms so when the males strike went for his arms a loud grinding noise was heard as Akashi shifted his arm up and parried the strike and stepped back quickly flipping it back to how its meant to be held and when the strike came at his chest he ducked underneath strike(cause you did specify how the strike to the chest was I going to assume it was a horizontal swing) and would have charged the male , and due to him literally going underneath the large blade seem as if Akashi disappeared due to the blade covering him up momentarily though a moment was all Akashi needed as he closed the distance he would have slid across the ground going right in between the male legs while attempting to removed the males legs using his blade, which I successful of course he would have no legs any longer, and since the attack would have been seen late the chances of his attack succeeding is high not that it can't be avoided.- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSDgHwuGXx0 <-- Theme) Once Akashi used his sword to parry his attack the blade itself would shatter breaking into two, making it useless. How did this happened? The sword is reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. " What this!" Once Akashi continued his move to move under the blade he had caught Max off guard but thanks to his quick thinking he used his mistake as a strong suit. Once Akashi went under his blade Max used the shadow that Akashi went through meaning once Akashi went under the blade he would come to Max's Absolute Darkness, Max is able to create a field of absolute impenetrable darkness that completely negates sight and may also dull or even completely negate the other senses. They way Max did this was he used the shadow undeath his blade and extended the shadow to cover the room they where in. Meaning once Akashi went underneath he wouldn't be able to see unless his eyes produced Night vision. " Be gone!" Once this had taken placed Max had sent his Tentacles, from his legs aiming to impale AKashi in his his two feet, if this had happened Max's tentacles would began to drill inside his feet which would cause Akashi intense amount of pain to the point where he wouldn't be able to walk he would have three inch wide holes in his feet and the aftermath would be the blood pouring on the pavement. How was this possible well because What people didnt know was that Max coats his whole entire body with an armor created from darkness and shadows the armor around him gives protection and physical boost. The chances of this landing is pretty high due to Akashi running into the darkness, plus him not able to see unless his eyes produced Night vision. Max did all of this while being still. But that's not all while the tentacles where coming from Max's legs he sent another round of Tenctales from his sword that produced the shadow in the begin with And attempted to send an wave of three tenantless into both of Akashi's shoulders causing Akashi to feel intense pain which would most likely make it hard for Akashi to use his arms or even hold anything if this would happen Max would then look down at the downed Akashi. Akashi's watched with a blank expression on his face as his sword broke into pieces and while he was sliding suddenly everything went black with throw him off for a second though it was only a second he then heard the male yell begone and sent Sometype of object at him with Akashi huessed base on its shape was the same tentacles he used to kill his men, Akashi would then roll out of the way of the first tentacles that cames towards him while at the same time rolling onto his feet only to get hits in his shoulders by three of the tentacles would hit him in his shoulders though Akashi would quickly flew his muscles causing them to harden so as they hit his shoulders they only went into a couple of inches,( http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=UkhAkeiNAfs#Kuroko_no_Basuke_OST_II_-_Hanamiya_s_Trap ) Akashi would then grab onto the tentacles within his shoulder's pulling them out blood pouring out from his body and onto the ground below him though Akashi didn't waste anytime after pulling them out he'd whip his arms to the left using the tentacles to whip max around into the wall which would have enough force behind the impact to actually send him through the wall it's self.( How Can Akashi Do This If He Can't See? well thats due to his internal radar , Kishin's have insanely high Sensory abilities making it extremely hard to ambush them(it's like they have an internal radar though Akashi is just as advance his fathers but his range is smaller.) Also thanks to their body hard wiring their bodies response to attacks and or danger on it's own, all the information their radar picks up on is send directly into his Minds which gives him a 3D images of the things around him so in a nutshell Akashi see's kinda like this --> http://www.idigitalemotion.com/tutorials/guest/heat_vision/last.jpg , though while it is true this allows him to see because this ability functions similar to a radar there are gaps or laspes in time where his radar picks up the object for example if Max where to be running , Akashi would pick up on the intatial run but then there would be a gap where he won't see him again with last about a second which is why Akashi didn't have enough timeto dodge the tentacles a second time and saw them late, but since max never changed postion's this Akashi didn't have to worry about the said laspe in time where he could see him) Max's body would have been slung through the wall of the building unless of course max let go of his sword since the tentacles protruded from the blade itself, at the same time though if Max did let go of the blade to avoid being slung Akashi would continue to spin around before whipping the blade at him which would impale him in the chest if he didn't dodge it. Being tossed into the wall Max's body stood lifeless for a while as he slowly stood his eyes off the back locked onto his foe at the moment, picking up his large buster sword Max would shake his head looking at Akashi this male had skills some skills he never thought he would see in this city. " I have to say London knows how to pick his men... Too bad it wont be enough to stop me." Just as Max was about to strike the glass shattered as an small pin would be seen before too long the flash bang went off, at first blinding Max the young Serizawa tried to cover his eyes but no luck. Sirens could now be heard as state troopers began to land of heli and land on top of the base rooftop. " We got the KNINES in sight boss where sending in the Jinzoningen right now!" Once the flash bang was over an huge Jiznongen would land through the roof landing in between Akashi and Max, " Targets in sights.. activating Speed Mode" n Speed Mode. This is accomplished through an injection of nano-bots, which enter his/her bloodstream and hyper-accelerate the bloodflow throughout the body, stimulating abnormally heightened reflexes by supplying more oxygen to the brain, as well as muscle tissue. The power of the suit's "hydro-thrusters" is also increased while in Speed Mode, and thus the user will still move at an increased rate even while underwater or in zero-gravity environments. Underwater, you can use this to your advantage by "sprinting" towards the surface of the water, launching yourself out of the water as high as, if not higher than, a Strength Jump. The "sprint" function of Speed mode allows the entire energy reserve of the Nanosuit to be diverted into a short but extremely fast super-human sprint, in other words allowing the user to make quicker motion and perform dashes of speed incredibly fast, much faster than the human brain or sensors could ever process about att seconds. Jumping as the last reserves of energy drain will increase the effectiveness of the sprint allowing for a Nanosuit user to move close to any enemy or move away from danger in less time. The increased dexterity of Speed Mode also allows the user to prepare heavy weapons and (Depending on the firearm) reload at an increased speed, in addition to this Nanosuit users in Speed Mode will also aim down their sights faster. Since the user can perform melee attacks faster when in Speed Mode, the damage rendered from melee attacks in a given time period ultimately increases. Looking at the Jinzoningen Max would smirk as he said " This is going to be easy...*Whoosh* In a blink of an eye using speed mode Max and Akashi would already be in the back of the police car hand cuffed. Skip After breaking out of the Police car and fighting off the KPD together Max and Akashi learned that they had a simiar goal and in order to perfom this goal they must put aside their differnces and team up. Akashi had agreed to join Max exchange for payment and damages towards his people and hideout. Category:Ark 22 Category:Screams that turn into laughter plot